You and Me
by TamuTikutoT
Summary: Amu's parents die in a car crash on the way to celebrating her 13th birthday. What will happen when she is taken in by her parents good friends the Tsukiyomi's? What will happen when these two have to live with eachother...
1. Chapter 1

**TamuTikutoT:**** This is my first fanfiction, and I hope yall like it! This is a TOTAL AMUTO fanfiction..and you don't EVER have to worry about Tadamu or any other Amu pairings here.. Please Review if you want more chapters!**

**Ikuto:YEAH! AMUTO!**

**Amu: Whyyyy?**

**TamuTikutoT: Because yall are ment to be together.**

**Ikuto: *smirk***

**Amu: *blushes***

**TamuTikutoT: Aww you guys are so cute! :)**

**Ikuto: Yes I know. We are amazing.**

**Amu: More like I'M amazing..**

**TamuTikutoT: Okay somebody do the disclaimer, before a fight breaks out...**

**Ikuto: TamuTikutoT DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS...ONLY THE PLOT!**

**Flashback**

_Mom, Dad, and I are going out to eat for my 13__th__ birthday. We decided to go to my favorite place, Cracker Barrel, and were driving down the highway, when the least expected happened. BAM! Suddenly the car stopped abruptly, but not because of the brakes, because of the car we hit in front of us. My head had slammed against the driver's side seat, while the seatbelt kept me from going anywhere, even though it was slicing into my skin. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see Mom or Dad, which was worrying me. Though I can't see, I hear voices outside the car, then sirens in the background. I feel myself being pulled out of the car, by two strong hands, and then, being picked up bridal style, and put on some kind of bed. My eyes are less blurry now, but now I feel pain in my stomach. Around me I see people rushing around, and then I see a horrid sight, my Mom and Dad being pulled out of the car. Dead._

**End of Flashback**

That was my life back then, and I don't think I will ever forget that horrible day, but life is better now. I am now 16 years old, and I am living with the Tsukiyomi's, who consist of Utau, Ikuto, and there mom, . They are really awesome, well except for Ikuto that is, he is one perverted freak, but that's okay, you get use to it. But besides him, Utau and are cool. Utau is one of my closest friends, but Rima and Yaya are too. Speaking of my friends, I need to be leaving now; I am supposed to meet Utau, Rima, and Yaya at the mall in 15 minutes. Grabbing the keys, I head out to my Chevrolet Malibu and jump in the front seat.

"Yo"

"AHHHHH! Ikuto you scared the crap out of me!"

"Aww I'm sorry Amu-koii."

Oh he just DID NOT go there.

"Ikuto, you know I don't want you to call me that." That should do it.

"You know you like it Amu-koii."

Or not.

"Ikuto, I'm kind of in a hurry, I'm meeting your sister at the mall." I start the car, waiting for his reply.

"Well I'm coming with you." Ugh.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"YES!"

"Crap."

"IKUTO!"

"Yes Amu-koii?"

"Just shut up"

"You know you want to hear my amazing voice Amu-koii."

Okay, right then and there, I was seriously considering turning back around, but we were pulling in the parking lot of the mall, so it was too late. Ugh.

"Just shut it. And don't bother me while we are shopping"

"Only on one condition."

"And that is?"

"When we are shopping, you have to hold my hand the ENTIRE TIME."

"No." I reply, Ikuto is such a pervert sometimes, well more like all the time.

"Fine, then I am going to be a pest the whole entire time Amu-koii" Scary, who knew Ikuto could sound so, sweet?

"Fine." I say, while getting out of the car. I cannot believe he is making me do this.

"Let's go Amu-koii" He says, while holding out his hand. I grab his outreached hand with my own, and we both start walking toward the mall.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the entrance, where we are greeted by Utau, Rima, and Yaya, who are giving Ikuto and me weird looking faces, until I realize why.

"Umm Amu?" Utau asks, with a confused expression, looking down at our hands.

"I had to, he would bother us the whole shopping trip if I didn't, so you should be thanking me, for sacrificing." I reply, nonchalant.

"Okay..." She replies, and with this, she turns and walks into the mall, with all of us following. Walking through the door, I see many Christmas decorations, which are being taken down. Christmas was SO last week, and actually, it was last week. But thankfully, we were still on our Christmas break, for a few more weeks actually, which meant, a few more weeks of fun!

"Utau, what exactly are we shopping for?" I slip into her one sided conversation with Rima.

"Clothes for our ski trip of course."

"SKI TRIP?"

"Yes Ski trip." She makes me sound stupid. Like I should have known we were going skiing.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"And who's coming?" I wonder if Ikuto is coming...wait...I DON'T CARE IF HE COMES OR NOT.

"Me, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto and you."

"Yeah Amu-koii, I'm coming to." Ikuto says, smirking as usual.

"Why do YOU have to come?" I say, thinking of how embarrassing it's going to be that I can't ice skate.

"Because I want to." Smirking. Again.

"Whatever." When I say this, I see Utau turn into a store called "Winter Wonderland", which is obliviously winter clothing.

"I like this one!" Rima shouts from across the store. She is holding hot pink snow pants, a black, long sleeved shirt, and a hot pink puffy jacket.

"Then go try it on. I am about to try mine on too." In my hands were a light blue ski jacket and pants, and a gray long sleeved shirt, like Rima's. I take one more look around, and don't see anything else I like, so I start walking to the dressing rooms.

"Okay Ikuto, you have to let go of my hand now, I'm going to go change."

"Fine" He reluctantly let go of my hand as I walk into the dressing room. I took off my clothes and silently slid on the outfit. First the shirt, then the pants, and last, the jacket. After checking the final touches I walk out of the dressing room, to confront my friends.

"Looks good Amu-_koii_" Ikuto comments, with his usual smirk.

"Thanks Ikuto."

"Welcome"

"Amu! That looks AWESOME!" Utau yells excitedly. But she is the one who looks awesome. She is wearing purple pants, with a white stripe going down the outer edge, purple jacket, and a white t-shirt.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." I reply truthfully.

"Thanks Amu! And yours looks good to Rima" When Utau says this I see Rima walking out of the dressing room, in her pink attire. Just like Utau she looks amazing, as normal.

"That looks amazing Rima!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks Amu, your looking' good to." And with this, Rima turns around and starts to walk toward her dressing room, to change back. When she does this, I do the same thing, as does Utau. Before you know it, we are all back out, and I am back holding Ikuto's hand, oh joy.

"Where to next Amu-koii?" He says, swinging our hands back and forth as we are walking.

"I'm hungry, so let's go get something to eat." Utau answers, even though the question was directed to me.

"I guess we are going to get something to eat then." Rima says, and we all head toward the food court. As we are walking, there are many girls shopping, and all of them are drooling over Ikuto. Until I hear one comment from a girl that really sets me off.

"What is a guy like him doing with a girl like her? He is WAY too good for her." A blond haired girl states when we walk by. I don't know if Ikuto heard it or not, but suddenly, I see him give the blond a cold glare, then I feel a hand on my waist, Ikuto.  
"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I whisper, hoping that Utau doesn't hear me.

"Showing that girl that you mine." Was his simple reply. Wait. WHAT?

"I'm not YOURS!"

"Yes you are, you just don't know it yet."

"Ugh."

"What's the matter Amu?" He asks, quite genuinely sounding.

"Nothing, just that girl." I say looking ahead and realizing that we were walking into the food court.

"She was wrong. Its more like the other way around." Wow, I never knew Ikuto could be so nice. This is a new side of him. But before I could reply to his comment, Utau is asking me where I want to eat, and I am being whisked away, but before I do anything else, I look up and give Ikuto a small smile, and surprisingly, he returns it.

**Ikuto: Ammmuuuutttttooooo! I likie.**

**Amu:Of course you do Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: You know you love me Amu-koii.**

**Amu:*blushes***

**Ikuto: See there is proof.**

**TamuTikutoT: Thank everybody for reading! NOW REVIEW! If I don't have 5 reviews then I won't post a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TamuTikutoT: Thanks for the 5 review guys! I still will need 5 more if yall want the next chapter. **

**Ikuto: Review if you want more AMUTO!**

**Amu: Ugh.**

**TamuTikutoT: We have a 2 hour delay today! That is why im able to update!:)**

**Ikuto: Well lets get to the story!**

**Amu: TamuTikutoT does not own shugo chara, just the plot!**

"Okay everybody here are the car assignments. Yaya and Kairi, Rima and Nagihiko, Kukai and Me, and finally Ikuto and Amu."

Does the world hate me? I guess so. I mean really, Ikuto? And it's a THREE HOUR RIDE. Oh. God.

"Looks like were together Amu-koii" Ikuto states, while cranking up the car, and I climb in.

"Looks like we are Ikuto." We back out of the drive way, and begin our trip to the ski lodge.

"Do you mind if we listen to my iPod?" He asks which isn't that normal, he usually just does it and doesn't ask anyone. Weird.

"Sure. Go ahead, but I want to listen to mine some to. Later though."

"Sounds good. You can pick a song." I pick up his iPod and look over his songs, there are a lot of good ones on here, but then I see "Grenade by Bruno Mars" (Do not own) and click on it, and soon, the song comes bursting out of the speakers.

**Grenade by Bruno Mars (Do not own)**

**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya**

Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same  
If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no

I am singing the song as its playing, its one of my favorites! But then suddenly I hear a bit of humming, and look over to see Ikuto singing quietly to the song. That's a first. But his voice sounds surprisingly, nice.

"I see you like this song too." I state, waiting for his response. When I look at him, I see the surprise on his face, I guess he didn't know I could hear him.

"Well I know you love this song, you have sung it the whole time." He counters. Smirking.

"So were you, just not as loud." I got him there. Victory.

"Yeah. So."

"Well you don't usually sing, so I was just pointing out."

"I only sing around my friends."

"I haven't heard you sing around Kukai or Kairi."

"It's different." I wonder how it's different. But he seems kind of tense, so I'll leave it be. By the time we finished our conversation, the song was over, and I decided to let Ikuto pick.

"What song do you want to listen to?"

"You Love is my Drug by Kesha."

"Okay, I like that one to." I look up Kesha in the artist section, and click on the song. But when I said I liked this song, I lied. I love this song, and honestly couldn't contain myself from singing, and dancing a little, or about as much as you can dance buckled up in a moving vehicle.

"Nice dance moves." Ikuto comments, while he turns off the highway, I guess I didn't realize how far we had driven. He was also smiling when he said this, not smirking, smiling.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing, just letting you knows you're a good dancer."

"Thanks."

"Welcome"

After listening to quite a few more songs, and talking for quite awhile, we arrived at the ski lodge, and we both got out of the car, to see we were the first ones there.

"Let's go ahead and get the key to the rooms." Ikuto says, walking in.

"Okay, sounds good." I walk in beside him, and we both walk up to the front desk, to see a guy receptionist, a little older than me. Staring at me.

"Hello welcome to Let it snow Ski Resort. How can I help you today Miss?" He says, staring at me, totally ignoring Ikuto.

"We are here to check in."

"Okay, what's the name?" He asks, still looking at me. Which is kind of annoying. And I guess Ikuto saw that I was uncomfortable, because that guy was really staring at me. So he silently put his arm around my shoulders, with a smirk on his face and gave the man his answer.

"The Tsukiyomi's"

"Okay Mr. and , your rooms are ready, here are the keys, and I hope you enjoy you stay."

"Let's go _" _Ikuto says, stressing the "" and taking my hand. And I decided to play along.

"Okay _Hun_ lets go see if everyone else is here yet." At this, we both laugh, and walk outside, to go see if everyone had arrived. When we walk back outside, I see Utau and Kukai unloading there luggage, and Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi following right behind.

"Let's go get our stuff" I stated, and walked toward the car, very carefully that is, the parking lot is VERY icy, and I and ice don't mix. But I think the minute I thought that, I jinxed myself, because suddenly I'm not standing anymore, I'm falling into thin air. Until I feel a pair of hands around my waist, preventing me from falling. I stand up, and see Ikuto was my savior from the fall,

"Thanks Ikuto."

"You're welcome ." I smile at him, and laugh lightly as does he. Now we both head toward the car, and grab our luggage, heading back inside. When we get into the lobby, I see everyone sitting in the lounge area, except for Utau, who is discussing the rooms.

"Okay people. I have decided its best that the person you drove with will be your roommate."

.

"NO WAY AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT PERVERT!"

"Ahhh but you have to Amu-_koii"_

"Yes Amu, I'm sorry you got stuck with my brother, but someone had to, and we thought that you wouldn't mind." Utau says, quite innocently if you ask me.

"Whatever. Just give me the room key."

"Okay fine then Mrs. grumpy." Utau says, while handing me the key. "Everyone, go to there rooms, get situated, and put on a fun outfit, there is a dance tonight at the lodge, in the lobby. See yall there."

A dance. Really? Ugh. This is going to be interesting. DING! The elevator had arrived, and opened up before me and Ikuto, and now we were on our way up to the top floor, which was the 13th floor, scary right? We both got in the elevator, and finally stepped out, after quite a few minutes, and went to go find our room. 775,776...777 YES! Found it! I sit down one of my bags and push the card key into the hole, and wait for the button to turn green, but it doesn't. I try again, and it still doesn't work. Then, I feel a pair of gentle hands grab the card out of my hand, and push the card in, and bring it back out, and guess what, the light turns green, and we both walk in. When I walk in, I expect to see two queen beds, but there is only one king sized. Great.

"Looks like there is only one bed." Ikuto states, taking a quick glance around the room.

"Well let's state the oblivious." I say, kind of annoyed, but I know it's not his fault.

"Sorry, God."

"Its okay, I'm just kind of mad about the whole one bed thing."

"It'll be okay Amu, we will both sleep on our own side, and I promise I won't bother you."

"Thanks Ikuto." I say with a small smile, which he returns.

"Now go get ready for the dance, I have to get ready to." He says, pushing me into the bathroom.

"Well fine then" I mutter to myself while closing the bathroom door. I lay down my suitcase on the floor, and look through my outfits. Most of them were cold weather clothes, but I brought one outfit, incase something like this happened. I picked it up out of the suit case, and then looked it over. It was a shin length black dress, simple, but elegant, after that I pulled out a pair of black high heels and a black hair clip to make it all come together. Before I put it on, I stick my head out of the bathroom, and announce to Ikuto that I am taking a shower, so he doesn't walk in on accident, and shut the door quietly. I strip out of my clothes, jump in the shower, and get out my favorite strawberry body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. I lather up, then rinse, and finally step out of the shower and dry off. I get the complimentary robe and put it on, and start to dry my hair. When it was mostly dry, I took of the robe, but on my undergarments, then slid the dress over my head, and down over my shoulders. After getting my arms through the straps, I style my hair, and slide on my heels. Finally, I add the black hair clip, open the bathroom door, and step out.

**TamuTikutoT: Okay guys..now review!**

**Amu: REVIEW!**

**Ikuto: REVEW REVIEW REVEIW!**

**TamuTikuto: I need 5 more reviews if you want the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TamuTikuto: Hey guys! I'm back with the 3RD CHAPTER! And it is full of Amuto!**

**Amu:*groans***

**Ikuto: Let me see! *grabs paper from TamuTikutoT***

**TamuTikutoT: HEY!**

**Ikuto: I love this chapter. LOVE IT!**

**Amu: Thats not good.**

**TamuTikutoT: DISCLAIMER!**

**Amu and Ikuto: TamuTikutoT DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS, JUST THE PLOT.**

I stepped out of the bathroom, and announced my arrival.

"Ikuto, you ready?" I asked waiting for his reply. But I didn't get a reply, because when he turned around, all he did was start it me, with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" He doesn't look so good. He shakes his head, kind of like he is coming back from a daydream or something. And answers me.

"Yeah I'm fine Amu. And I'm ready to go."

"Okay let's go." But before we walk out the door Ikuto does something very surprising. He looks me straight in the eyes and says.

"Amu you look beautiful."

"T-thanks Ikuto, you look pretty handsome, if I say so myself."

"Thanks. Now let's go, or we are going to be late." As he says this, he takes my hand in his, and carefully closes the door behind us. I go up to the elevator and press the down button, and it immediately dings, signaling us to enter. Like last time, it took us a few minutes to go down the elevator, but we finally reach the bottom, and walk out. When we exit the elevator, everything has changed, in the matter of an hour or so. The furniture was moved, there was a DJ up front, and it was dark, with a disco ball shining different colors everywhere. As we walk into the room, I spot Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Rima over in a corner, talking, waiting for us probably. So we walk up, and I am immediately pulled away from Ikuto and onto the dance floor, by Utau. And then one of my favorite songs came on.

**Starstrukk by 3OH3 featuring Katy Perry (Do Not Own)**

**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles),  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles),  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),  
That's the way she come through like (whistles),**

Utau and I were dancing and having fun, acting stupid, and not caring what other people thought. We jumped around and made fools of ourselves.

**'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock  
Them down  
**

By now the guys had made it to the dance floor and were making fun of me and Utau's dancing, which was not cool. But we were still dancing anyways.

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
**

At the next part the boys actually whistled at us. This made us laugh pretty hard. Then we all broke out dancing. Utau and Kukai were holding hands and spinning. Nagihiko and Rima we just jumping up and down while Kairi and Yaya were just standing there awkwardly. Finally, Ikuto and I were holding hands and doing them in a waving motion, laughing while doing so.

**Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),**

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,

Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock,  
Them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce

When the song ended, we all took a break and headed to go get something to drink over at the "bar", it was called a bar but there were no alcoholic drinks at all. As we went over, I ordered a coke, and with a wink, the "bartender" was gone. When he came back, he gave me my drink, with a small piece of paper, which contained his phone number and a simple "call me". I looked up to see everyone staring at me, and Ikuto, who was sitting beside me, looking over my shoulder, at the piece of paper.

"What's that Amu?" Rima asks, while sipping her .

"That guy gave me his number." And when I said this, I saw Ikuto stiffen up for a second, and give that guy a glare, but then he relaxed again.

"Ready for another song yall?" Kukai says, with quite a bit of energy.

"Yeah let's go!" Everyone says in unison.

The next song that played was a slow song and I was about to turn back around and walk to the table, when I heard a familiar voice say my name.

"Amu, may I have this dance?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yes" I replied, and took his hand, and walked with him, as he accompanied me to the dance floor. The song was another one of my favorites it was "Two is better than one" by Boys like Girls (do not own). As the song came on, Ikuto took my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, and we swayed, spinning in slow circles, to the music.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey  
You know this could be something**

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

At this part of the song, Ikuto let go of my waist, and spun me around, holding one of my hands in his, and lifting it over my head, with me spinning under it. After the little spin, he took me back into his arms, and we started to sway again. But I guess I looked like I was having too much fun, because the regular Ikuto came out and stated another of many perverted comments.

"So are you enjoying being this close to me Amu-koii?"

"No, you're the one who asked me to dance."

After these few words, all was silent between us, and we kept dancing to the song.

**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one**

But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh  
I can't live without you  
'Cause baby, two  
Is better than one

There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

At the ending, I started into Ikuto's mesmerizing cobalt eyes, for a second, until I felt him let me go. As he did this, another song came on, a classic, the chicken dance.

"Everybody lets go!" Yaya yells, signaling everybody to come and do the chicken dance with her. As Yaya had commanded, everyone got up, and started to walk over toward the dance floor, when I realized that a certain someone wasn't with us. I turn around, to see him sitting at the table, all alone, obliviously refusing Yaya's command.

"Come on Ikuto, you have to come do it with me, I don't want to look stupid all by myself."

"No." Was his simple, but firm reply.

"Yes you are." When I say this, I grab his hand, and attempt to drag him to the floor, but he is too heavy, and strong. Knowing this plan wasn't going to work, I turn around, and give him the sweetest face I could muster, and use my golden honey eyes to my advantage.

"Pwease Ikuto-koii?" I say as innocently as possible. I knew I had gotten him when he gave a sigh, and stood up.

"Fine, but just this once."

"Yay!" I exclaim, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor, once again. When we got there, I started doing the dance, with a lot of enthusiasm, while Ikuto, who was beside me, was reluctantly doing the same dance. The next part of the song was where you had to hook arms with a person beside you. I turned around to hook arms with Ikuto, when suddenly, the same "bartender" guy, hooked his arm in mine, and started to spin me around in circles, while I see another girl was doing the same with Ikuto, but he didn't look to happy. When Ikuto and I started doing the wing flapping part, I heard him yell over the music.

"I have dibs on you next time!"

"Yeah...That was the bartender guy, he randomly came up to me and did that. He is really annoying me." I yell back.

"Well next time I'm going to punch the crap out of him if he is bothering you." He yells back, yet again. By this time, the second round of hooking arms and spinning in circles had come around, and I quickly grabbed onto Ikuto, before that other guy came back. I think I heard him chuckle lightly, but maybe it was just me. Finally, after a few more minutes of dancing, the song was over, and I announced to the group I was going back up to the room. It was very loud, so I don't know if anyone heard me, but I walked away anyways, and started down the hallway, to get to the elevator, when I suddenly feel a not so gentle pair of arms grab me, and slam me against the wall.

"Hey little lady. Wanna come with me?"

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, it was the same guy from earlier, the bartender.

"I said you were coming with me." He states, his face getting closer to mine.

"No you ASKED if I wanted to, and I said NO! So FRIGGING LET GO OF ME" I yell back, in tears. What is going to happen to me? What is this man going to do to me? And before I know it, I feel a pair of lips on mine, rough, and demanding. I try pulling away from the madman, but it isn't working, so I try my most used tactic. I go to knee him in his 'area' but he was smart, and had my legs locked, so I couldn't, he, was a man, with a plan. Even though I can't do much, I still try to get him to stop kissing me. I finally am able to bite his lip, and he pulls away quickly, cursing quietly, wiping the blood off of him mouth.

"You ungrateful little b-"

"Let her go. Now." I hear a stern voice say, but I can't tell who it is, because my tears have made my eyes blurry.

"No, she is mine." The bartender guy states. And with that, all hell breaks loose.

"SHE IS ALREADY MINE SO DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" The voice yells, and then, the bartender's hands are suddenly off of mine, and I am free. I wipe away my tears, with my hands, and then see what is happening around me. The bartender guy (sorry I keep saying that, I just don't know what to name him) and Ikuto are throwing punches back and forth, and by the looks of it, Ikuto is winning. But he is still getting hurt, so I decide to step in.

"IKUTO STOP IT! HE ISN'T WORTH IT! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" I yell, pulling on him from behind. I feel him relax from my touch, and then with one final movement, pushes the guy on the floor, and turns to me.

"Are you okay Amu?" He asks, with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine Ikuto, are you? You were the one fighting here!" I say, more worried about him, then myself.

"I'm fine Amu, just a few scratches." When he said this, I looked him over, and saw, just as he had said, only a few scratches, so I guess he was okay.

"Okay, let's go to the room, and get you cleaned up." I say, grabbing his hand, walking down the rest of the hallway, and pressing the button for the elevator. When we get in the elevator, the realization of what had happened, hit me, and I looked down to the floor of the elevator, in tears, trying not to let Ikuto see. But I guess he did, because I feel a pair of gentle arms wrap around me reassuringly, and pull me to his chest, where I burst out in tears.

"Amu, you're not okay." He states.

"Yes I am, I just can't believe that he did that, he kissed me Ikuto. That jerk."

"I should have gotten there sooner. It was my fault Amu, I'm so sorry." I can't believe Ikuto thought it was his fault. It wasn't his fault or mine, for that matter.

"Ikuto." I say, looking him straight in the eyes, his arms still wrapped around me, while mine around him. "You had no idea that he was going to attack me, and what was going to happen. Honestly, I'm just glad you got there when you did, but it is NOT, you fault. And thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome Amu." He says, pulling me into another hug. Then the elevator dings, announcing the arrival to our floor, and he lets go of me, but grabs my hand, as he usually does. We head toward the room, and he opens the door with the key, and we walk in.

"I'm going to bed Ikuto, it's been a long day." I say, shutting the door behind me.

"Same here. I'll let you change in the bathroom, so when you're done, tell me."

"Okay" Was my reply, and I get my pajama's, and slide into the bathroom. After I close the door, I take of my dress, heels, and hair clip, pull on my pajama's, and start brushing my teeth. After I finish doing 'the works' I step out of the bathroom, to let Ikuto in.

"Thanks" He says, as I hold the door open for him, as I walk out.

"Welcome" And with this, I walk to the bed, and climb in on the right side. I pull the covers back, and then back over me, getting warm. A few minutes later, I feel the bed go down on the other side, and I knew Ikuto had climbed in. I felt him shift around a little, but he finally gets settled.

"Goodnight Amu." I hear him say.

"Goodnight Ikuto." I reply, sleep finally taking me.

**TamuTikutoT:How did you guys like it?**

**Ikuto: AWESOME!**

**Amu: Wow. Just wow.**

**TamuTikutoT: You know you loved it Amu...**

**Amu:W-w-w-w-wh-h-hat? **

**Ikuto:You got to be close to me. Hahaha.**

**Amu: Yeah..sure..**

**Ikuto and TamuTikutoT: YOU ADMITED IT!**

**Amu: Whatever. Please review!**

**TamuTikutoT: Okay guys I need 5 reviews...just like before, but it would be awesome if I got more than 5..but if I get 5 I will update! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TamuTikutoT: Hello everybody! Welcome to You and Me chapter 4!**

**Ikuto: Yay.**

**Amu: Gosh be a little more excited**

**Ikuto: *after reading script* OH YEAHHH! *jumps around room***

**TamuTikutoT: Yeah thats what I thought.**

**Amu: If Ikuto is happy, that means there is amuto in this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Yeah! now i am PUMPED!**

**Amu: Urgh. TamuTikutoT does not own Shugo Chara, but she does own the plot!**

I woke up in the morning to warmth surrounding me, I never knew how warm the covers were. I start to sit up in bed, but then I realized the warmth I had felt was not a blanket, it was Ikuto. He had his arms wrapped lightly around my waist, and I didn't realize it until now, but my arm was rested in the same position, except they were around his waist. I moved my arm, blushing a deep red, and tried to move his arm from around my waist, but the minute I went to move it, his arm tightened around me. Ugh. Why must things be so difficult? I decided to wake him up, I didn't do it to be mean, and I just really have to I laid back down, and turned to face him. I took my pointer finger and poked his cheek a couple of times, until I saw his eyes flutter open.

"What the crap Amu? I was trying to sleep here!" He says, sitting up, and letting go of my waist, thank the lord.

"I was trying to get you to let go of my waist. I have to pee."

"Not much of morning person are you Amu-koii?" As he says this, I slide slowly out of bed, out from under the covers. And MAN is it cold! My feet hit the floor, and I don't even worry about answering Ikuto's question. I run across the carpet, and close the bathroom door behind me. I used the bathroom, and decided I would brush my teeth, but I don't feel like getting out of my pajama's yet. After I brush my teeth, I open the bathroom door, and slowly get back into the warm bed. I pull the covers over me again, but I am still shivering, until I feel Ikuto's warm body against mine.

"Are you're scratches okay Ikuto?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Yeah, they aren't that bad. I was more concerned about kicking that guy's ass."

"Well thanks again for saving me, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Amu. It was no biggie."

"But it is a biggie. That guy could have done WAY more that what he did to me."

"Yeah, if he would have gone any farther, he would have been dead. Like I really would have killed him." Ikuto replied, looking quite scary.

"You know Ikuto, you're pretty awesome, sometimes that is." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Amu-koii."

"Welcome, but stop calling me that." I say, getting out of bed, but being held back by Ikuto.

"Don't get up yet."

"We have to get up. Its already 10:00, and we are suppose to meet everyone in the lobby at 10:30 to go ice skating." Ugh. Ice skating. I guess I'll have to get Utau or Rima to show me how. I have NO idea how to. This was going to be interesting.

"Fine." He says, hauling himself out of bed, and heading for the bathroom. While he was in there, I got out one of my new outfits. It was light pink soft pants, with a black and white stripe down the side which fit snug around my legs. A plain white long sleeved t-shirt and a light pink jacket, with the same black and white stripe down the arms. I quickly took off my pajama's and put the outfit on, then brushing my hair using the full length mirror hanging on the door. When I'm finished I put the brush away, and grab my purse, waiting for Ikuto to get out of the bathroom. For a guy, he sure did take a long time, but that maybe be because he was taking a shower to. I am sitting on the bed, swinging my feet back and forth, until I hear the bathroom door open, then shut again. I hop off the bed and head for the door. I open the door for him, and I turn to see where he was, but then I see him, sliding on his jacket, and MAN does he look good. I MEAN HORRIBLE. He has on a tight gray shirt, and black skinny jeans, with a black leather jacket to finish the look. His hair was tousled and messy as normal, and his eyes were as cobalt as ever. He evidentially saw me staring because he asked me a question.

"Like what you see Amu-koii?" He says smirking.

" N-no, why would I like YOU?" Darn my stuttering.

"Let's go Ikuto. Its 10:30" I say, walking out of the room, with him right behind me. I hear the door click, from where he closed it behind him, and then I heard the normal Ding of the elevator telling us to enter. We climbed in like normal, and stood in silence, well I guess you could call it silence. Ikuto is just standing there smirking, and looking at me. When I see he is starting at me, I decide to get him back from what he did to me.

"Like what you see?" I ask, smirking.

"And if I do?" I turn around and look at him surprised, I can't believe he said that.

"Interesting." I say, still intrigued about his previous answer.

Before he could say anything, it dings again, and we step out. The minute we step out I see a lot of people eating the complementary breakfast the hotel provides, but I don't see the others, so I'm guessing we are the first ones here.

"Let's go ahead and get a table, then we can go get something to eat." I say, walking toward a 8 person table, perfect. I take off my jacket, and put it on one of the chairs, as does Ikuto, so people don't steal our table, and we both walk up to the buffet. I grab a plate, get a bagel, and pop it into the toaster, as Ikuto does the same, except with a piece of toast.  
"How is your stay ?" I turn around the see the receptionist guy again, looking right at me. I guess Ikuto heard the 'Tsukiyomi' part, because he came up next to me, and gave the guy a glare.

"It's doing good, thank you." I reply, hoping he would go away now; I have had my share of crap already.

"That's good to know." He said, and then turned around, and walked away slowly. I heard the toaster ding, and saw my bagel pop up, and grabbed it, put on some cream cheese, and then got some orange juice. I went and sat back down, and saw Utau and Kukai come out of the elevator, and I waved them over.

"Good morning guys." Kukai said cheerfully, especially for the morning.

"Morning Kukai" I say back, but not near as cheerful. But as I say this, I notice that Utau's arm is wrapped around Kukai's waist, as his arm is around Utau's.

"When everybody gets here, we have some news we need to tell." Utau says, looking my way. She winks at me, while I raise my eyebrows.

"Go get something to eat, I have already got mine." As I say this, Kukai lets go of Utau's waist, and they both head toward the buffet, as did I a few minutes ago. When I sat down, I saw Ikuto pull out the chair beside me, and sit down.

"Utau and Kukai have some news they need to tell us."

"Oh really, I wonder what it is." He says, taking a bite of his toast.

"Hey you guys!" I hear Rima, and Yaya say in unison. Knowing they are here, I assume that Nagihiko and Kairi are here also. And when I turn around, I see I am correct. Everyone besides Ikuto and I, went to go get food. In a few minutes, everyone was sitting down, and Utau quieted the table.

"Okay I guys I have an announcement." She says, and I see Kukai silently slip his hand into Utau's, but I don't know if anyone else noticed.

"Everybody, Kukai and I are now a couple." I gasped, kind of surprised, but with all the hand holding and arms wrapped around each other, it kind of gave it away. Around the table I hear a course of awe's and how cute. Until Ikuto speaks up.

"If you break my sister's heart, I'll break you face dude, not even joking." And with that the whole table goes quiet.

"Ikuto, I promise I won't do anything to hurt your sister." Kukai states, sounding quiet sincere. I bet they are going to be a great couple.

"Well I am happy for you guys" I say, and I hear everyone around me agree. We kept a small conversation going, and then Rima announced what we were doing today.

"Okay guys, today we are going ice skating." Yay, I have no idea once so ever how to ice skate.

"And you are riding, with the person that you rode with here." Oh. Let's just add to it by having to ride with Ikuto.

"Let's go Amu-koii" He says, nonchalant.

"Don't call me that, perv." I counter, giving him a nice slap on the arm. I walk over to the passenger's side door, open it, and slide in. He walks around the car, and climbs in himself, then buckles.

"That hurt Amu-koii" Oh he just crossed the line. I lean over the seat to give him a slap, but I guess I leaned over to far, because I slid over the cup holders and into his lap.

"Gosh Amu-koii, you could have just said something."

"IKUTO! I was just going to slap you!"

"So you decide to sit in my lap instead?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yell, getting back in my seat, and buckling up.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say Amu." He starts the car and soon we are on our way.

"Ugh." I sigh aloud, and look out the window, and soon enough we are there. I was hoping the ride would be long, because that would mean a longer time from my humiliation.

"We are here Amu-koii" He says, and gets out of the car, as do I. We all meet up at the door, and head in to get our skates, and our tickets. After we get in, I announce I have to go to the bathroom, to tell Utau, Rima and Yaya my problem.

"Okay Amu, lets all go!" Yaya says, excitedly. And we all head toward the bathroom. When we close the door behind us, I confess.

"You guys, I have a dilemma. I don't know how to Ice Skate." I state, out in the open. I sure do hope they can help me.

"Its okay Amu, we will get Ikuto to help you." Utau says, smiling.

"Why Ikuto?" I ask, kind of annoyed.

"Because out of all of us, he is the best skater, so he will teach you better than us how to skate."

"Okay, thanks guys, your the best." I say, exiting the bathroom, with them behind me. We all walk back to the main area, to put on our skates. While I am putting on my skates, I see Utau pull Ikuto aside, and then point at me. And then Ikuto smirking, and nodding. Ugh, this is going to be interesting.

"Okay let's go everybody!" Kukai says, grabbing Utau's hand, with everyone following behind.

"So I heard you need my help Amu-koii."

"Yes Ikuto, I do need your help." I reply, walking out to the door that opens to the ice, everybody else was already out there, with only Ikuto and I left to go.

"Okay Amu, lets go. Now hold my hand" As he says this, he holds out his hand, and I take it in mine. Ikuto goes out first, and then faces me, helping me out on the ice. I put my right foot first, then my left. After I get on the ice, I immediately grab the side for support.

"Amu, you can use me as support to ya knows." He says, smirking.

"Are you going to help me skate or not?" I ask.

"Okay then Mrs. Impatient, first you need to kind of like slide your feet, like your roller skating. Then lean on your left foot, and push your foot in a diagonal direction with your right foot." He says, doing what he is saying, as he says it. The directions he gave me were kind of hard to understand, but I tried to do it anyways. I took my right foot, and pushed off, then went back and forth between my right and left foot, pushing them outwards like a triangle.

"There you go Amu!" Ikuto praised from beside me. "I think you got the hang of it."

But the minute he said that, my skates slid out from under me, and I was going down, I fell and hit the hard ice with my butt. I cringe in pain, but look up to see Ikuto laughing, and holding out his hand.

"You okay Amu-koii?" He asks, still laughing, but trying to contain it.

"Oh I'm fine Ikuto" But when I say this, the perfect idea pops into my head. I take his outstretched hand, but instead of pulling myself up, I pull him down with me. It was quite easy, but I think that is because I caught him off guard. I see him fall beside me, and I laugh at the expression on his face.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." He said to me, kind of scary actually. I probably shouldn't have done that.

"Oh. Yes. I. Did." I reply back to him. Just as scary.

"You are SO going to get it!" He says trying to stand up, but I was faster. I got up to my feet, and started skating away, kind of worried I was going to fall, because I wasn't the best skater yet, and Ikuto was. I kept skating, until I see blue across the rink, coming toward me. I skate faster in the other direction, hoping that he falls, or maybe runs into someone, and yes I know, that is kind of mean.

"I'm coming for you Amu!" I hear him yell, relatively close by. Oh. Crap. Even though I know he is going to get me, I still try my hardest.

" Not if you can't catch me!" I yell back, and keep on. By now we are getting looks from other people skating, but laughs from Kukai, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi, because they know what is going on.

"But. I. CAN!" He says, while grabbing me by the waist from behind, and making me stop.

"URRGGGHH!" I groan, while I hear him laughing behind me.

"Gotcha Amu-koii" He whispers in my ear. I turn around and give him a look, and try to let go of him, but he won't let go.

"Look where we are Amu." He says, looking up. I look up to see what he was talking about, and see a mistletoe right above our heads. Of course, with my luck I would end up stopping here.

"I-it doesn't count if it's after Christmas" I state, hoping he will buy it.

"It doesn't matter if it's Christmas or not Amu-koii." He says, turning me around. Man, I thought that would work.

"F-f-fine." I say, looking down. I feel his gentle hand lift my head to look at him, and then pull it closer to his. Before I know it, his lips are against mine, soft and caring, it was quite nice actually. A few seconds later, his lips leave mine, and we step away from each other, or slide, because we are wearing skates. Ikuto himself was standing there, looking in a daze, as did I. I shook it off, and noticed he had done the same thing.

"Did you enjoy in Amu-koii?" He says, back to his normal state, smirking.

"Maybe." I reply, turn around in the other direction, and start skating. I skate around the rink, until I see a very familiar face, but it wasn't a good one. Across the rink I see the same bartender guy, skating by himself, looking straight at me. Knowing he will want panic from me, I keep skating and don't stop, and act normal, trying to find Ikuto, the only person I feel safe with. I see him up ahead, taking a break, leaning against the wall of the ice rink, still on the ice part though. I start to skate a little faster, to reach him, because I notice the guy is gaining on me. Ikuto looks up and sees me, smirking, but he must have seen the worried expression on my face, because his face immediately turned concerned.

"Look behind me" I whisper quietly to him. And when I say that, he looks and his face expression changes once again, but not to concern, to pure anger and hatred.

"What in Gods name is he doing here?" He asks.

"I don't know Ikuto, I don't know." I reply, almost in tears now.

"Amu. Look at me. Now." He states, very seriously. I look up at him, and stare him straight in the eyes.

"This guy is NOT going to bother you, because if he does I WILL kick his ass. So right now, I need you to act like my girlfriend, I think he may not bother you if he knows your with me" He says, in all seriousness.

"Okay Ikuto." I say, as he puts his arm around my waist, and pulls me close to him. I do the same to his waist, and we skate slowly, getting the feel of it, because of us being so close together.

"I wonder if he is stalking you Amu." Ikuto says, looking down at me.

"I don't know, it may have just been coincidence that he was here Ikuto."

"I could have been, but with the way I beat him up last night, I would have thought he would be at home." He says, looking down at me, smiling. And I smile back at him.

"Yeah, you did get him good didn't you?" I reply back, eyes shining.

"Yeah. I did. So, will you need some help skiing tomorrow to?" He asks.

"No, I think I can handle skiing."

"So you can ski but you can't ice skate?"

"Now I can do both. I learn from the best." I reply, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I know I'm the best." And when he says this, a group of girls skate by him, intentionally I think, and laugh and wave at him. Which kind of makes me mad, but I have no idea why.

"So do your fan girls ever bother you Ikuto?"

"Kind of, I have my eye on this one girl, so it's kind of annoying when they all follow me around and crap." He replies. And for some reason, when he said one girl, my heart dropped.

"Ohh...Ikuto has a crush on someone huh?" I ask him.

"It's not just a crush, I think I love her." When he said that, I really felt bad for some reason.

"That's good Ikuto, you maybe can find that special someone, and I'm still looking." I say, giving a light smile.

"Well any guy will be lucky to have you. And if they hurt you. Call me up."

"Thanks Ikuto" As I say this, I lean my head against his shoulder, and he leans his head against mine.

"Guy's its time to go!" I hear Utau yell. Ikuto and I both turn and skate toward the exit, leaving the bartender guy behind.

**TamuTikutoT: Hey party people! Hope you loved this chapter...and I need 7 reviews..and yes i know, 7 is kinda odd, but its my lucky number..:)**

**Ikuto: REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Amu: Wait, is the next chapter Amuto?**

**TamuTikutoT: EVERY CHAPTER IS AMUTO!**

**Ikuto:HELL YEAH!**

**Amu: Crap.**

**Ikuto: Review peoples! NOW. *winks***


	5. Chapter 5

**TamuTikutoT: Hey guys!**

**Ikuto: Yay a new chapter...**

**TamuTikutoT: Its amuto in this chappie.**

**Ikuto: YAY A NEW CHAPTER!**

**TamuTikutoT: Yeah thats what i thought.**

**Amu: *blushes* i just read the chapter.**

**Ikuto: *reads chapter* OHH YEAH!**

**TamuTikutoT: *sighs***

**Amu: Hey you wrote it...**

**Ikuto: And because you wrote it is why i love you...**

**Amu: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEE!**

**Ikuto: I do Amu, i love you with my whole heart..i meant as a friend.**

**TamuTikutoT: See Amu i knew you loved Ikuto..**

**Amu: I never said that..**

**TamuTikutoT: But you sure were jealous when he said he loved me..**

**Ikuto: *smirk***

**Amu: *blush***

**TamuTikutoT: DISCLAIMER!**

**Ikuto & AmuL: TamuTikutoT does not own shugo chara or any of these characters, just the plot!**

**TamuTikutoT: Enjoy~**

After leaving the skating rink we all went back to the hotel and headed back to the rooms. Ikuto and I went back to our room, and were watching TV until there was a sharp knock on the door, and I open it to see Utau, Rima, and Yaya.

"Ikuto get out and go to my room, its room 313 on the 9th floor, all they guy's r in there waiting for you." she states, pushing Ikuto out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Okay guys, I figured we would have some girl tike now!" Utau says excitedly.

"Sounds good to me!" Yaya said excitedly and Rima and I agreed.

"So do any of y'all like anyone?" Utau asks, waiting for our answers.

"Yaya thinks she has some feelings for Kairi" Yaya says happily.

"Yeah same with me and Nagihiko have feelings for him." Rima says.

"How about you Amu?" Utau asks me.

"I really don't like anyone Utau" I state, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Amu don't lie, we se the way you act around Ikuto!" Rima counters. Do I like Ikuto? He was always there for me, he said he would kill that guy, told me that if any guy hurt me to call him, comforted me when I needed someone most, and I don't think I could forget that kiss. It was amazing. But I really don't think that I just like him, I think I love him.

"Guys I honestly don't think I like him, I love him" I stated, throwing it out in the open.

"Awe Amu! That's amazing!" Utau says'

"The only problem is that he doesn't like me back. He told me about this girl he had his eye on." "Amu I'm so sorry!" Rima, Yaya and Utau all say in unison, coming to hug me.

"Thanks guys! And it's okay; it just hurts me when I see him with anther girl. Like today at the rink, there were these girls that kept on skating by Ikuto and waving and giggling. And I felt like horrible; like I wish I could have gone up to all of them then and there and said he was mine." "Wow Amu, you really do love him" Rima says seriously.

"Yeah Rima. I do'" and with that we heard a knock on the door, and open it to find all the guys standing there.

"We got bored so we decided to come here!' Kukai exclaims, walking into the room.

"Yeah, Ikuto decided that we should all play spin the bottle." Nagihiko says.

"Sounds good to me." I say, and sit down on the floor, when a certain someone comes and sits down beside me. When he does this Utau gives me a quick wink.

"Okay everybody, the only difference is that you can choose to hug or kiss that person." Ikuto says from beside me. That's cool. I'd rather hug someone than kiss them anyways.

"Anyone have a bottle?" Kairi asks.

"I think I have a water bottle over here." I say standing up to go get it. I pick up the empty bottle and sit back sown beside Ikuto.

"Amu since you got the bottle you go first." Kukai states. I follow his instructions and spin the bottle, to land on...Kukai.

"Hug." I state simply. Kukai is like an older brother to me, I don't like him like that. I quickly walk over, and give him a quick hug. Then go sit back down beside Ikuto.

"You spin now Kukai" I say, and pass him the bottle. He spins it, and of course it lands on Utau. Well I guess we know which one he is going to choose.

"I would like to kiss Utau." he says, turning to her, and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Again I hear a course of awe's around the circle.

"Okay everybody my turn!" Utau says excitedly. She spins it, and it Lands on Ikuto.

"Hug" she says. Standing up, and walking over to her brother. Ikuto stood up and gave her a quick hug, and they both sat down.

"My turn guys "Ikuto says spinning the bottle. He spun it pretty hard, and it spins and spins and spins until it lands on, me. I hope he says hug, but of course he doesn't.

"I want to kiss Amu-koii" he says, smirking. Urgh. Does the world hate me? Well I really don't mind kissing him, now that my realization of loving him has shown. But in front of everybody else, will be interesting. He stands up, and holds his hand out for me. I grab it and stand up beside him. He wraps his arms around me, and I put mine around his neck. His face gets closer and closer until; his lips are on mine, still the same sweet and caring as before. I wonder of every girl he has kissed got a kiss like this. He still hadn't stop kissing me, and it had been quite a few seconds now, but I keep kissing him. Until a few seconds later he backs away, but not too far, giving me a small smile that only I could see.

"Okay Amu you get to spin again." Nagihiko states.

"Everybody, I am going to go get some coffee from the lobby. Rima you can go for me." I say, and walk out the door. I get on the elevator and wait the few minutes to get down to the lobby. I wait and wait until the doors open again, and I step out. I walk over to the coffee machine, to see a guy around my age getting coffee also. When he sees me standing there, he looks up at him, and gives me a smile, which I return.

"sorry I'm in your way umm?"

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu." I say, still smiling.

"Well I'm sorry I'm in your way Amu." he says, getting the cup of coffee he fixed and scooting away from the machine.

"So since you learned my name, what's yours?" I ask him.

"Natsuki. Natsuki Cam..." he says, giving me that nice smile again. I turn the coffee machine on, to get it to make more coffee, which will take a few minutes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cam!" I say returning his smile and giving him a hand shake.

"So are you on vacation too?" I ask him, curious.

"Yeah, I and a couple friends came here for a vacation. We got here yesterday." Cam replies. "That's cool! We got here the day after yesterday, and we r going skiing tomorrow, I'm really excited about that!" I say smiling at him.

"We are too! Maybe we will see y'all there." he says, smiling back at me. But then, suddenly his face turned kind of into a confused look. I was about to turn around to see whatnot was, when I felt a pair of Arms around my waist. Ikuto.

"What took you so long Amu-koii?" he asks me, and I can even feel him smirk, his head is on my shoulder, and his arms around my waist.

"I had to make another batch of coffee because cam got the last of it" I say smiling at Cam. He returns the smile then asks me a random question.

"are you guys going out?" he asks me, by Ikuto answers.

"Yes me and Amu-koii have been going out for awhile now" he states. I feel my cheeks heat up and I tell Cam the truth.

"no Cam, we aren't going out, don't believe Ikuto." and when I say this, Cam smiles, big and wide at me.

"well Amu, I have to go now, but I will hope to s we you tomorrow!" he says giving me a wink and walking away.

"Bye Cam! See you tomorrow!"

"Who was that guy?" Ikuto asks me.

"His name is Cam; we met over coffee, like literally." I reply. "So do u like this Cam person?" he asks me, seriously.

"NO! Why would I like Cam when I have y- yall? When I have yall." woo, caught myself there. Thankfully he didn't catch my almost said word.

"okay, just checking, because as I said before at the mall, you mine." he says, smirking. When he says this, it makes me feel good, like on top of the world. But I decide to play it cool. "sure Ikuto sure." I reply back sarcastically.

"You know its true Amu-koii" And yes I do know its true, because Ikuto is the only person I can, and will ever love, and I know that for sure.

**Ikuto: YES! SHE LOVES ME!**

**Amu: *blushes again***

**TamuTikutoT: I see yall liked this chapter..**

**Ikuto: Except for that Cam guy...no one messes with MY Amu..NOBODY.**

**TamuTikutoT: Awww thats so sweet!**

**Amu: *blushes..once again* T-t-t-t-thanks I-ikuto...**

**Ikuto: *hugs amu from behind* Your welcome my little strawberry.**

**TamuTikuto: REVIEW! i want 7 reviews..or i am not updating..:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TamuTikuto: its..ANOTHER CHAPPIE. but guys, i really want some reviews for this chapter. if not i am not updating. anyways..**

**Ikuto: TamuTikutoT is tired..and doesn't feel like doing a big chat today, her sister (bestfriend) amanda came over and spend the night, and she is kinda tired.**

**Amu: TamuTikutoT doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters...**

**TamuTikutoT: ENJOYY!~~**

I wake up, and look at the clock and seeing its 9:30, I decide to go get a shower, and I sit up, and notice that Ikuto isn't there. So I guess that he is taking a shower, well then I guess I will just lay back down. I was about to do that, when an amazing idea came into my head. I took out my iPod, and plugged it into the dock I brought with me, for situations as this. I turn on shuffle, and a dance song comes on, I turn it up, pretty loud, and start dancing, despite anything around me. The song was 'Fire Burning by Sean Kingston' (do not own) and I was jumping around dancing everywhere. And at the chorus, where it said "She got that pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake." I actually popped it, locked it, and dropped it, and stood right back up. I am having fun, even though I am by myself, but then I hear chuckling, and I realize who had just gotten out of the shower.

"As I said before Amu, good dance moves." Smirking. Again.

"You know Ikuto, you keep on saying I have good dance moves, but I haven't seen any of yours, beside the chicken dance." I reply back, smirking. Wow, he has really rubbed off on me.

"Fine then. Let me show you the master." He walks over to my iPod, and turns on "Disturbia by Rihanna"

"You have to dance to ya know." He states, pressing play, and then the song bursts out of the speakers.

"Fine." I say reluctantly. At the first part of the song, I just stand there awkwardly. But then Ikuto starts jumping up and down and acting totally stupid, so I laugh and join in. Ikuto and I jump around everywhere, throwing are hands up in the air, and then I do the snorkel move, and he cracks up laughing. Then he tries to do some kind of jump thing, but it doesn't end so well. Right now, I am just spinning around, moving my hips around to the music, while Ikuto grabs my hands and we jump and down, doing waves with our hands, and going in circles. Finally the song goes off, but I don't really want to stop now, and by the looks of it neither does Ikuto. So we click shuffle and another dance song comes on. "Just dance by Lady Gaga" (Do not own) comes on, what a coincidence.

"Just dance Ikuto." I say, mimicking the title of the song, smiling at him.

"Listen to your own advice Amu." He counters, smiling back at me.

"Fine then. I will." As I say this, I step away from him, and onto the open space in the room, putting my arm over my head, and bringing it down slowly, the moving my hips in a circular motion.

"Come on Ikuto, dance, don't be a nerd." I say, jumping in the air to the chorus.

"Nerd? Really?" He says, taking my hand, and spinning me in circles.

"Yes really. Do you have a problem with nerds?" I ask him, letting go of his hand, and jumping again, to the end of the song. It was the very ending of the song, and suddenly, I feel arms around my waist, and my feet aren't touching the floor anymore. I realized then that Ikuto had picked me up, for the very ending. He slowly put me back down, and smirked at me.

"Your not too bad of a dancer yourself Ikuto, how come you never dance like that around anyone else?"

"It's the same with the singing, it's just different."

"Okay, cool, but I have to go get a shower now." I say, turning my back on him, and walking into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. Before I know it, I was back out of the shower, and I put on my outfit for today. It was the light blue outfit I had bought at 'Winter Wonderland". I slip it on quickly, knowing Ikuto and I are going to be late, because of our little dance party.

I step out of the. Bathroom, ready to go.  
"Okay Amu-Koii. Shall we darling." he says in a fake British accent, and holding out his arm for me to take.  
" okay Ikuto dearie lets go" I reply, taking his awaiting arm , laughing. We walk down the hallway to the elevator, and press the button, like many times before, it dings, and we enter. After the usual few minutes it takes us to get down to the lobby, we step out, and sees everyone sitting down, eating breakfast. Ikuto and I quickly grab a plate and get something to eat, then sit down.  
"'Why were you guys so late?" Kairi asks us. The minute he does, Ikuto and I burst out laughing, remembering out dance session in the room.  
"we overslept" I rely back to him, and then start to eat my breakfast quickly, as does Ikuto.  
"Oh, well you guys Bette eat fast, we are supposed to be at the mountain at 11:30 and its 11:00." Nagihiko warns us. When he says this, I had just finished my bagel, and beside me Ikuto was on his last bite of his waffle. He stuffed it in his mouth, knowing that we had to go, and stood up, offering me his hand. I take it, and we all go outside, headed toward our cars, ready to go skiing. Ikuto and I were in the car now, strangely, still holding hands. I was really excited about today. I could finally do something, and I am hoping that the guy isn't there like at the skating rink. And if he is, I have Ikuto.  
"So are you excited about today Ikuto?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, kind of. I haven't been skiing in awhile, so I'm looking forward to it." he replies, looking at the road.  
" so you might need MY help" I laugh at the thought.  
"Maybe" he mumbles quietly, and I see that we had arrived at the mountain.  
" Come on Amu-koii let's go" he says, kind of excited sounding actually.  
" Okay Ikuto-koii let's go" I say, mimicking his actions. He chuckles lightly, and we both walk in to get our skis. At the counter there was a really pretty girl, passing out the skis. We walked over, and I got kind of jealous because of the way she was flirting with Ikuto. But whatever. So I get my skis, almost knocking the girl of trying to get them from her, and go sit down on a bench to out them on. While I'm putting them on, I see everyone else walk through the door, and I point to where Ikuto is, talking to the girl, for them to go get there skis. They got my message, and walked over to where Ikuto was. Ikuto must have finished his conversation, because he came and sat beside me.  
" So what's her name Ikuto?" I ask, nonchalant.  
" I have no idea, all she did was give me her number." when he says this, I feel little prickles of tears about to come out, but I control them, I'm a big girl, and I can handle this. But then, I hear the rest of what he said.  
" But I threw it in the trash on the way over here." and now, I feel on top of the world again, like I always do around him.  
" Oh, why did you do that? She was really pretty, and sounded nice." I ask him, seriously kind of curious to why he threw it away.  
" Because she just isn't my type. I know a girl way prettier and nicer than her." and there went my great mood again. But I'm not going to let this bring me down.  
"Oh, I understand." I reply back, and the. I stand up, or at least try to. But I end up sitting right back down again. I try one more time, and I finally stay up.  
"You ready yet Ikuto?" I ask him, afraid to turn around to look, who knows what may happen.  
" Yeah I'm ready, I am just having the same problem as you, standing." when he says this, I decide to try to turn around, despite how dangerous it is for ME. I actually turn around without any problems, and grab both his hands, and pull hard. When I pull his hands, he helps me a little by using his legs and we finally get him standing. When he stands up, he thanks me, and we head out the door, scooting, with the other right behind us.  
"Okay guys get in line for the ski lifts" Kukai tells all of us.  
"And pick a partner Togo with you." when he says this, I was about to call out to Yaya but then I hear Ikuto calling my name, and I know that I am now his partner. I turn around and kind of ski back to him, then we get in line for the lift.  
"Are you ready for this Ikuto?" I ask excitedly.  
"Yeah I'm PUMPED!" he says sarcastically when he says this, I see heads turn, because he said it really loud, but I didn't really care about that, but at the end of the line, was Cam, and by the looks of it, a few of his friends.  
"Look Ikuto there's Cam!" I tell him.  
"Great it's Cam." was his 'excited' answer.  
" Gosh you don't have to be mean." I state playfully, just joking around. The time sure did go fast, because we were next get on the ski lift, and I see Cam walking through the crowd, to come talk to me.  
"Hurry up, hurry up" I say quietly, bit the. I forget Ikuto has cat sense ears.  
" Don't want to talk to precious Cam?" he asks, sounding annoyed.  
" No not really, let's go!" I say, seeing the lift is back, and Ikuto and I jump on it, and it starts moving again. So thankfully, Cam didn't catch us in time.  
"So why didn't you want to talk to cam?" Ikuto asked me.  
"Because I mean he is a nice guy and everything, just not my type." I say, and it sounds like what Ikuto had said before.  
"See now you know how I feel, that girl was just not my type." he replies. Up head I see the place you jump off at, and I unbuckled my belt around me, and as Ikuto sees me doing this, he does the same thing. I prepare to slide off the seat, and suddenly I'm in the air, and then my feet (or skis) hit the ground. I see Ikuto up ahead of me, having issues it looks like.  
"Need my help Ikuto?" I ask him, smirking.  
"Yeah. I do." he says, in defeat.  
"Okay you need to use your feet almost like your ice skating, in an outwards motions, and use the rods to push yourself, and to stop." I say, demonstrating.  
"Okay I think I got It." as he says this, he does as I told him to do, and started to ski down the mountain, pretty fast. I ski faster to keep up with him, and now Ikuto and I are skiing side by side.  
"So do you like it so far Ikuto?" but before he could answer, I hear a voice call out my name from behind me, coming closer and closer.  
"Looks like he wants to talk to you Amu." Ikuto says, kind of scarily actually, like he was going to knock someone out or something. After he says this, he turns, and quickly skis down the mountain, leaving me behind.

"Hey Amu! I thought we might see each other here." Cam states, stopping beside me.

"Yeah. What a coincidence." I reply back, sarcastically.

"Are you okay Amu?" He asks back, sounding concerned. I guess I could sound a little happier, I was just upset about Ikuto, and I wanted to go see him, but I have to get Cam off my back before I can go.

"Yeah I'm fine Cam. I have just been thinking about some things." I tell him.

"W-well Amu I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with me tonight." He states. Very nervously. I knew Cam was a nice guy, but I wanted Ikuto, and only Ikuto.

"Cam, I am really flattered that you like me, but I love someone else, so I'm sorry." I say, about to turn around. Cam takes hold of my shoulder, and stops me from turning.

"Well all I can say is Ikuto is one lucky guy." He says, sounding sincere.

"Thanks Cam." I give him a quick smile, a wave, and then start skiing down the mountain, to go fine my Ikuto. I ski, faster and faster, until I see a blue head of hair, stopped by a cave, sitting on a big rock, skis off, laying on the rock beside him. I guess he heard my skis, because he looked up, and had an angry expression on his face.

"What's the matter Ikuto?" I ask him, sitting down, and taking off my skis also.

"Oh nothing." He says sarcastically. He sounds sad, and mad.

"Ikuto, there is something bothering you, we are best friends, so tell me." I retort, hoping to get an answer.

"What did Cam want?" He asks me.

"He actually asked me out on a date." I reply. And when I say this, Ikuto looks extremely sad.

"So don't you need to go get ready?"

"I never said I said yes." I reply back, remembering Cam's response when I said no.

"And why didn't you Amu? Why didn't you say yes, and go out with him, and maybe, just maybe he would end up being your prince charming." He retorts. Where did that come from? When he says this, it makes me kind of angry.

"You know what Ikuto, the reason I said no to him was because I ALREADY FOUND my prince charming. And he doesn't know that I love him yet. But he will soon, because I'M NOT going to hold it in any longer. But the thing is Ikuto, this guy already told me that he loved another girl. So its kind of late for me isn't it?" I say, almost in tears now, what is wrong with me?

"Well you know he would be lucky to have you Amu. He is stupid if he doesn't realize he has an amazing girl waiting for him right in front of his freaking face." Ikuto replies, looking sadder and sadder by the minute, and I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Yeah I don't really know why either Ikuto. Because he has helped me so many times, protected me, made me laugh, and has ALWAYS, ALWAYS been there for me when I need him."

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND TELL HIM THAT. GO FIND YOU "PRINCE FRIGGING CHARMING" AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. BECAUSE OF COURSE IKUTO'S FEELINGS DON'T MATTER HERE. Of course not." He yells at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FEELINGS DON'T FRIGGIN MATTER? YOU FEELINGS ARE THE MAIN PART OF THIS CONVERSATION ASSHOLE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I REALLY DIDN'T GO OUT WITH THAT GUY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU IKUTO. YOU. NOT CAM. NOT ANYONE ELSE. YOU. IKUTO. AND I HOPE THAT THE SPECIAL GIRL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT IS HAPPY WITH YOU. BECAUSE I FRIGGING KNOW THAT I WON'T BE, BECAUSE IT JUST HURTS EVERYTIME THAT ANOTHER GIRL FLIRTS WITH YOU, OR MAKES A MOVE ON YOU. I JUST WANT TO GO UP TO THEM AND TELL THEM YOU MINE. MINE." I yell back out at him, my voice cracking at the last word. I am crying my eyes out, and Ikuto is looking at me, shocked. I can't believe I just said what I said, but it's too late to take it back, and I bend my head over, crying into my lap.

"Amu you so stupid." Is all he says, and he comes and tilts my head up, and hugs me. WHY IN GODS NAME IS FRIGGING HUGGING ME.

"Amu, the whole time I was talking about this 'girl' that I loved, and knew was amazing, I was talking about YOU. I don't like that girl at the ski lodge, or the girls at the mall, flirting with me, I want you Amu, and only you, because, I love you to." He says, giving me a smile through HIS tears. Ikuto crying, I thought I would never see the day.

"Oh Ikuto." I say, and I wrap my arms around him, and hug him as tight as humanly possible, possibly breaking one of his ribs in the process.

"I love you Amu. I love you now, and I always will." He says, wiping away the tears from my face, and I do the same for him. I guess him crying, really does show how much he loves me.

"I love you too Ikuto and I always will." When I say this, I pull him another hug, and now he is the one about to suffocate me. But I wasn't complaining, I loved the feeling of being in his arms, knowing that he IS mine, finally.

"Hey you know what?" Ikuto asks me.

"What?"

"Now, when girls do flirt with me, you have my complete and full permission to go yell at them that I'm yours." When he says this, I laugh, and we grab our skis, and both of us put them back on.

"Let's go Ikuto-koii." I say, smiling, it feels so good to say that.

"Okay Amu-koii." He says, smiling, I guess he was happy about being able to call me that too, but then again, he called me it anyways, but now, it meant more, because we are a real couple

**TamuTikutoT: REVIEW! PLEASEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TamuTikutoT: Felt like being extra generous and updated again...this chappie is extra long btw..5500 words...and 18 pages on microsoft word...**

**Ikuto: Is it amutoy in this chapter?**

**TamuTikutoT: Yes..VERY amutoy..or whatever you said...**

**Amu: DANGIT!**

**Ikuto&Amu: TamuTikutoT doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, just the plot..**

**TamuTikutoT:ENJOY~~**

Amu's POV

" Okay Ikuto you can let go of me now." I say to Ikuto, as we give our skis to the receptionist lady, who now looks kind of disappointed, I guess she saw Ikuto holding onto me, because he won't let go.  
" Ikuto we're I public now let me go!" I repeat again, but with more seriousness in my voice, but of course, he STILL doesn't let me go.  
"But I don't want to ever let you go Amu-koii." he says, smiling at me. I give him a quick kiss on the lips, and I see an older lady walk toward us, hmm I wonder if PDA is allowed here.  
"I am sorry for interrupting y'all, but I just would like to tell you guys that we need more people like you all in this world, so in love they don't really care what other people think. I just wanted to tell y'all that, it means a lot to see young people such as yourselves in love like I can see you two are." What this woman says really touches me for some reason.  
"Thank you ma'am, I am really lucky to have him." I reply to her, smiling big and wide.  
"See that right there is what I'm talking about. And young man, don't let her out of your sight, I can tell y'all are meant to be." She says to Ikuto and I and then she gives us a small smile.  
"I don't plan to ever let this girl right here go, I wouldn't dream of it." Ikuto says, answering her question.  
"So do I hear wedding bells in the future?" she asks. I look up at Ikuto and smile, and he smiles back at me, I know one day we will get married, but we are only 16 for goodness sake.  
"Honestly ma'am, I'm ready to marry her when ever she wants, but we are only 16, so it will probably be a few years." Ikuto answers for me.  
"Sell I hope y'all have a happy life together, have a good afternoon." she says with a smile, and then she is off. I turn to Ikuto.  
"You would really marry me right now if I wanted to?" I ask him, very curious to his answer.  
" Amu, I will marry you in a heartbeat if you want me to." he replies, slipping his arm around my waist, as I do the same to him.

"And you know what we can do when we get married right?" Ikuto asks me, turning perverted once again.  
"Ikuto!" Ugh. That sounds just like something he would say.  
"Now we just need to tell everyone about us" I say, seeing everyone walking through the door.  
"Amu, that's the easy part, see look." as he says this, he cups his hands over his mouth, and yells loudly for them to hear.  
"HEY GUYS ME AND AMU ARE GOING OUT!" At this, I see Utau give me a wink, and Rima comes up and gives me a congratulating hug, as does Yaya. Beside me I see Kukai give Ikuto a hug, but then pull Ikuto's ear near his mouth. I don't know if anyone else heard, but I did.  
"You hurt Hinamori, you aren't gonna look so pretty anymore." he says, and Ikuto looks kind of shocked for a minute, but he did the same thing with Utau, so I guess he understands. I hear Ikuto whisper back a simple reply.  
"I would rather die than hurt your sister Kukai" And yes, Kukai and I call each other brother and sister, because we basically are, we just have two different sets of parents.  
After Kukai let's Ikuto go, he comes over to me, and gives me a HUG bear hug, and I hug him back, just as hard, smiling to myself. Then I hear Ikuto complain.  
"Can I please have my girlfriend back now?" he asks, and everyone laughs at him.  
"Yes, Ikuto you can have me back now." I say walking up to him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then hugging him.  
"It's like everything's perfect Ikuto" I whisper to him.  
"It is, I have you don't I?" he asks me.  
"Of course, and I have you." I say smiling into his chest.  
"Let's go everybody!" Kukai yells over the crowd. As we walk out, see Cam and his crew walk in. He smiles at me, then says something really shocking.  
"Did you get him?" Cam asks me. Ikuto is still holding my hand, and he looks kind of angry. I squeeze his hand quickly to let him know Cam's not bothering me, then I answer Cam's question.  
"Yeah Cam, I did." I smile and give him a small wave while we walk away, and smiles his big grin right back at me.  
"What was he talking about?" Ikuto asks me.  
"When I told him no on the date I told him I loved someone else, and when I skied away, he said that he hope that I got you."  
"Ohh, did you tell him it was me?" he asks while opening my car door for me. I get in and sit down, waiting for him to get in his car to answer his question. When he sits in the driver's seat, I tell him.  
"No, I never told anybody but Rima, Yaya, and Utau. He guessed, or he saw how we acted and how happy I was around you." I tell him, as he pulls out of the parking lot, and onward to the ski lodge.  
"He doesn't seem like such a bad kid after all." Ikuto states. And I laugh.  
"The only reason that he was a 'bad kid' in the first place was because he was flirting with me."  
"Good point." he says, and we head back toward the hotel. After a few minutes of driving, we arrive at the hotel, and we all get out of our cars, and has a brief meeting in the lobby.  
"Okay everybody, I found a mall I our area, so we are all going there tonight. Be back here on the lobby in 30 minutes." And with that Rima walks away, as does everyone else, heading toward the elevator, we all enter, and press our numbers. As each couple gets off, we bid our ado, and eat for the next couple's stop to arrive. Finally the last people got off, which was Rima and Nagihiko, and now Ikuto and I were the only ones in the elevator. Rima and Nagihiko got off at the 9th floor, and then it suddenly stopped. Two girls, in booty short shorts, in the middle of the winter, walked into the elevator, evidentially not knowing that we were going up.  
"We are going up." Ikuto says plainly.  
"Oh, well I guess we will just wait." one of then says, giggling at Ikuto. Oh how I could slap them right now. I grab his hand, at the exact same time he was going to grab mine.  
"So what's your name?" the same one asks.  
" Ikuto." he retorts, sounding bored.  
" Mines Holly" she said, and held out her hand, but Ikuto still didn't let go of mine.  
"Nice to meet you Ikuto." she says, giving him a smile, and a wink, and that is what set me off. I had an amazing idea that would get them to stop messing with him.  
" Hi I'm Amu, Ikuto's wife." I say to them, holding out my hand for a handshake, and Holly takes it, not nearly as happy as before.  
"Nice to meet you Amu." she replies, and behind me Ikuto is chuckling lightly.  
" Something funny honey" I ask him, as sweetly as possible. Before he could answer the elevator dings, signaling us to leave.  
"Bye Holly! Nice to meet you!" I say, walking out of the elevator, and then after it closed, I turn around to see Ikuto laughing his butt off.  
"Something funny?" I ask him again.  
"Oh nothing Amu, I just didn't know we were married." he says still laughing.  
"It's not funny Ikuto. You know how it feels, with the whole Cam ordeal. I just wanted them to stop flirting with you, and it stopped it."  
"Jealous much Amu-Koii?" He says, opening the door to our room for the millionth time.  
"Maybe." but when I say this, I feel hands slide around my waist, and a head onto of mine.  
"You know you're the only girl I will ever love Amu, those girls mean nothing, nothing to Me." he says, then let's go of me, and turns to the bathroom.  
" I'm going to go get ready." he plainly states, and then walks away, into the bathroom. While he is in the bathroom, I go into my suitcase, and pick out an outfit. It's a short black skirt, with black and white striped leggings, and a black short sleeved t-shirt, that has the necklaces on it, so it "looks" like you wearing a necklace, or necklaces. I take off my ski outfit, and slide on the leggings, then the skirt, and lastly, my t-shirt. I was just pulling my shirt over my head, when I hear the bathroom door open, and I quickly slid it over my shoulders and stomach. I hope Ikuto didn't see anything.  
"Ready to go?" he asks, looking me up and down.  
"Ready when you are!" I reply happily, and then we head toward the very familiar elevator.  
"Your outfit looks good Amu-koii." he says to me, pulling me to his chest, and I put my head on it.  
"Thanks Ikuto-koii" I reply back to him. "You don't look so bad you're self." I counter, looking him over. He is wearing TIGHT black skinny jeans that I don't even think they are jeans, a navy blue button up shirt, not tucked in by the way. And finally, there is a white skinny tie around his neck, which completes the outfit. He is wearing some type of black shoes, they are probably skater or something, but he looks pretty hot.

"Thanks Amu." And then the doors open, and out we go, into the lobby. We go and sit down on the couch, but then we see the rest of the gang, and hop right back up.

"Okay everybody, the mall is actually right uptown, on Main Street. If you need directions, call me." And with that Utau walks off to the car, with Kukai.

"Let's go." I say, and then walk towards our car, I open my door, and get in, like many times before. We pull out of the hotel parking lot, and then I plug my iPod in. I click shuffle, and one of the songs that we listened to on the way here came on. "You love is my drug" by Kesha. While this is playing, I smile, knowing that this is true about Ikuto and I. And I see Ikuto smiling to himself also, but looking towards the road. Surprisingly by the time the song is over, we are pulling up to the mall. We all get parking spots beside each other, then head into the mall.

"So what exactly are we looking for again?" Nagihiko asks, raising his eyebrows.

"We are just shopping, and maybe we will find something entertaining to do." Utau retorts, walking toward Aeropostale.

"YAY! Aeropostale!" I say, walking ahead of everyone else. I reach the "door" which is more like a hole in the wall, or an opening. When I walk in, I automatically am greeted by an employee, who is folding clothes in the front area.

"Hello! Welcome to Aeropostale! Hope you're shopping goes well!" She says cheerfully, but then her face becomes ever more cheerful when Ikuto and the others walk in the door.

"Well Hello there. Welcome to Aeropostale." She says slyly to Ikuto, which makes me kind of pissed.

"Amu?" He calls to me, ignoring the girl.

"I'm over here Hun." I say, over in the t-shirt section. I raise my hand up high in the air, hopeful that he will see it over the many racks of clothes. When I see he sees my hand, I lower it, and continue to look through the shirts. I see quite a few that I like, one is pink, and has "Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips" on the front, and pair of lips under the words.

"That shirt is so true Amu-koii." Ikuto says from behind me, looking over my shoulder, and then nuzzling my neck.

"Stop it Ikuto, we are in public you know." I reply, trying to get Ikuto off of me.

"But Ammuuu!" He says, giving me a puppy dog face. Must…resist…cute…..face…..I…..can't…do….it.

"Fine, what ever." I say, and then turn around, heading toward the jeans, but not before I grab the shirt in my size. I needed a new pair of skinny jeans anyways. When I pick out a pair, I see a sign right beside it, that says "jeggings" and under it, it states "Skinny Jeans, with a new twist." Seeing this, I grab my size in one pair, and head off to the dressing room, with the Utau, Rima, Yaya, and the guys following me. The guys didn't have anything, but we girls did. By the looks of it, all of them had a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, just like me. When I walk into the dressing room area, I slide in one, and take off my jeans. I decide to try on the jeggings and the t-shirt first, and then I will try on the skinny jeans, just to make sure they fit. I pull the shirt over my head, and down over my stomach, and next I'm on to the jeggings. I get my feet through the legs, and start to pull them up, and MAN are they tight. After I finally pull them on, I walk out of the dressing room, wanting everyone's opinion, and boy did I get it. I walked out of the dressing room area, trying to spot my tall boyfriend over the racks, but suddenly I hear a sharp whistle, and turn to see some random guy checking me out, and whistling at me. I tear my eyes away from the guy, and turn to see Ikuto and the guys standing there, and Ikuto doesn't look so happy. He has a death glare, pointed at the guy, and I'm pretty sure I hear him growl, which is never a good sign. The guy is still staring at me, and I slowly start to walk toward them, but this makes it even worst.

"Nice ass chick." He says, and I start to walk faster, toward my Ikuto. When I reach him, he grabs me around the waist, protectively. When the guy sees this, he realizes the wrong he has done. He turns around to walk away, but then I approach them, with Ikuto still holding onto my waist.

*slap* (very hard slap btw)

"W-what was that for?" The guy asks, holding his cheek.

"One, for checking me out. Two for saying things my boyfriend here, is only aloud to say to me." I turn, and hence toward Ikuto, and the boy looks scared.

"O-o-o-kay." And with this he turns around, and runs away. Then Ikuto bursts into a laughing fit.

"What may I ask, is so funny?" I ask, still kind of mad.

"So I can say that you have a nice ass?" He asks me, and then I give him a short glare.

"Whatever." I retaliate. But then he hugs me once again, and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute!" Yaya says, or more like yells, which makes just about everyone in the store look at us.

"Come on love birds. Yall can do that sappy crap later." Rima says, with no mercy. I turn on my heels, and go back to the dressing room, never really getting Ikuto's opinion. I decided to get the skinny jeans, the jeggings, and the t-shirt. I strip off the outfit, and decide not to try on the skinny jeans, they should fit anyways. I put my normal clothes on and walk back out, then go to the register and pay. I turn around, and see everyone waiting for me, but Ikuto is looking at something in the guys section.

"Let's go guys." Utau agrees, and everyone heads toward the door, leaving us behind.

"Come on Ikuto, let's go." I say, pulling him toward the exit, like the others. We finally catch up with the pack, and Yaya runs of ahead of us, looking at some poster.

"LOOK GUYS! It says they are having karaoke today in the mall, in like 5 minutes. It's in the food court!" She says excitedly.

"Well I guess there's our entertainment." Rima states and Nagihiko silently agrees.

"Okay guys, lets go, I want to do it!" Utau says, and then starts jogging toward the food court, and we all follow, like normal. We all get to the food court, after running there, and many stares.

"Are there any last contestants in the karaoke?" The man on the stage asks, and Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and I raise our hands, the rest decide not to sing, and maybe it's for the best.

"Come on up! And take a seat on the back of the stage with the other contestants." Karaoke man says. We all walk up on the stage, and see the chairs in the back, with only about 5 people sitting there. We find four empty chairs, and we all sit down. Another man gives us our numbers, and then tells us that we are going to be doing a duet with who we choose.

"I have dibs on Utau" Kukai says quickly, knowing I probably would have picked her.

"Ugh Fine. I guess I will sing with Ikuto." I counter, kind of annoyed, but curious. I have never heard Ikuto sing, besides in the car, and I am really surprised that he is going to go sing in front of all those people.

"You get to sing with me Amu-koi." He states, giving me a small smirk, but a smirk none the less. Right after he says this, I hear the announcer man call the first number up, and then I realize that Ikuto and I are the last people to sing. After quite a few songs, Utau and Kukai are up. The decide to go on shuffle, and let a random song come one. They wait on the stage for the song, when 'My first kiss by 3OH3 ft. Ke$ha' come on.

_Italics is Kukai._

**Bold is Utau.**

_**Italic bold is both of them.**_

_My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
_  
**Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist**

[Verse]

_I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

[Hook]  
In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

[Chorus]

**She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh**

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

[Verse]  
**Well my first kiss went a little like this**

_I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up on the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_**In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it**_

[Chorus]  
_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
_  
_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh_

_My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist_

**Well My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
**  
[Chorus]  
_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
_  
[Chorus]  
_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say_

By the end of the song, both of them were breathless, and suddenly Kukai brought Utau into his arms for a nice kiss on the lips. That is so sweet! But anyways, nervous out of my mind, Ikuto and I walk out on the stage. Before we walk out, Ikuto grabs my hand and squeezes it, and gives me a simple "Good luck". While Utau and Kukai were singing, we decided to do shuffle also. We get up on stage, and the DJ announces that we will be singing 'Good to You By Marianas Trench'.(Do not own) I have never heard this song before, so I wonder what its like, but then I look at the screen with the words, but Ikuto doesn't, I guess he already knows this song. Then the music comes on, and it is a slower song.

_Italics is Ikuto_

**Bold is Amu**

_**Bold Italics is both**_

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up_

_I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it_

At Ikuto's sweet voice, I turn and look at him, and he is facing toward the crowd, looking around the food court. He looks so happy, so content.

_I'll hold you up above everyone _

_And I do want you to know_

_**And I do want you to know**_

_**I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'd be so good to you**_

_I would_

When we both sing this, we look at each other, and smile, knowing this is the truth about us. Now it's my turn.

**I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines**

**But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want**

**and I still have your letter, just got caught between**

**Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become**

When I'm done, I turn to see Ikuto still staring at me, but now singing his heart out, looking lovingly into my eyes. I guess he was trying to tell me the words he was singing were true. I hope he knows that the feeling is mutual.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,

I would

By this time, I almost have tears in my eyes, but they are happy tears. I look up at him, and give him a watery smile while we sing the chorus together, looking straight into each others eyes. But the thing that surprises me most is that, I see tears in his eyes also, about to fall.

_**And I do want you to know**_

_**I'll hold you up above everyone**_

_**And I do want you to know**_

_**I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'd be so good to you**_

**I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you,**

**I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you**

**I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you**

**I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you**

When the song is over, I take a bow, and turn to Ikuto, and wipe the tears off his cheek, and he does to me. He takes my hand, and we walk off stage together, while I see a standing ovation behind us.

"That was AMAZING GUYS!" Yaya says to us, jumping up and down.

"That was very good Amu and Ikuto." Kairi says, giving us a light smile.

"Thanks Kairi! And Yaya!" I say cheerfully. "And by the way Utau, you and Kukai weren't too bad yourselves." When I say this, Utau AND Kukai blush.

"Thanks Hinamori." Kukai says, at the same time Utau says "Thanks Amu"

"Welcome Kukai, and Utau." I reply back to them, giving them a warm smile while doing so.

"Okay guys." Utau says, taking charge once again. "Let's go do a little more shopping, and then we can get something to eat." And we all start walking around in the mall. We pass by many stores, Shoe Warehouse, Hot Topic, and finally we pass Victoria's Secret.

"Hey let's go in there Amu." Utau says, pulling me in.

"N-N-NO!" I say, pulling against her, but man is she strong.

"Yes!" She says, more firmly this time. My last resort, I look at Ikuto, and give him my puppy dog eyes, hoping he will tell Utau to let me go. He looks like he is going to tell her to let me go for a second, but being the pervert he is, he knows what's in Victoria's Secret.

"Pweeaassseee Ikuto-koii?" I say in my sweetest voice

"No Amu-koii." He says back to me. But then whispers in my ear only loud enough for me to hear.

"I want to see what you get when you are done." And then he and the guys walk away, leaving me to my doom. How could Ikuto do this to me? WHY?

" p-p-p-pervert." I say, but it's too late for him to hear me, but I swear I heard a light chuckle. Maybe just my head, I don't know. Rima and Yaya follow behind us, and Yaya looks disgusted.

"Why would someone where this?" She asks, holding up a lacy piece of lingerie, which was practically seen through. When I look at her face, I start laugh, as does Rima, knowing Yaya, being her baby self, doesn't understand.

"I don't know Yaya, its pretty ugly huh?" I ask her, still laughing.

"VERY UGLY." And with this, we are pulled into the bra and underwear section. This is SOOOOO embarrassing. Before I know it, tons of bra's and underwear are thrown at me, by Utau, and she has a few for herself.

"Why did you bring me here Utau?" I ask her, curious to her response.

"Because Amu, I know that you need some of this stuff, and I was going to go when we went to the mall last time, but Ikuto came with you." She replies simply.

"He is with us this time to!" I say, stating a simple fact.

"But you guys are together, and plus its just not him, it's all the guys, so they can go look at stuff to. And leave us alone." After saying this, I am pushed into a dressing room, and I hear Utau in the one next to me. I look at the 5 bra and underwear sets she had give to me, and try the first one on. It was light pink, with red strawberries all over the underwear, and the bra. I slide out of my dressing room and knock on Utau's. She opens it slowly, and lets me in. Utau is wearing a purple bra and underwear, with little stars all over it.

"That one's a keeper Amu!" She says, looking me over.

"I love that one on you Utau!" I say excitedly, and then slip back into my dressing room, to try on another set. After trying on all but one, I was kind of tired of going back and forth to Utau and my dressing rooms. I try on the last and final set, and its midnight blue with white polka dots all over. I look at myself, and realize that I don't even need to go get Utau's opinion on this one, I love it! I slowly take it back off, and put my normal undergarments on, then my clothes, and leave my unwanted ones laying in the dressing room. I step out, to see Rima, Yaya, and Utau waiting for me. I notice that Utau and Rima both had something in there hands, but I didn't ever realize that Rima had tried on anything.

"Let's go check out." Rima says, and then walks toward the register. She gives the lady her purchases, and then pays, and Utau and I do the same after her. We grab our pink and red Victoria's Secret bags, and head outward, to find the guys. We walk around the mall, searching for them, until we find them...playing on the little kid things. Like the little cars and crap where you can insert quarters and it rocks back and forth? Yeah those. Kukai is on the ice cream truck, Nagihiko on the race car, Ikuto on the fire truck, and Kairi watching them all, sitting on a bench, and slowly shaking his head in disgust.

"VRRRROOOOMMMMMMM" Nagihiko yells, evidentially not noticing we had arrived.

"WOOOOOOOOOWWWWOOOOO" Ikuto yells, a little louder than Nagihiko, trying to sound like a fire truck. And lastly, we hear Kukai.

"HMM HMM HMM" Humming the ice cream truck song. And to think these are our boyfriends.

"Wow you guys are pretty pathetic." Rima states. And all the guys stop and stare at us, then burst out laughing, even Kairi. Then all we girls start laughing also, and suddenly, I feel a hot breath on my ear.

"So what did you get at Victoria's Secret Amu-koi?" He asks me.

"P-P-P-P-P-PERVERT!" I yell back at him, damn my stuttering.

"Aww why won't you let me see!" He complains, sulking.

"Because you didn't rescue me from that torture. So no." Honestly I would have never let him see the stuff I bought anyways, but I thought telling him that might make it clearer to why.

"Fine then I'll just have to..." When he says this, I don't feel the bags straps in my hands anymore, and I turn to see my Ikuto, running for his life. With. My. Bag.

"IKUTO!" I yell, and run after him. I see him going up the escalators, and then turn into some random hallway, but I couldn't tell which one. I keep walking, until I see a blue hair boy with a pink bag, out of the corner of my eye. He is standing there smirking, holding my midnight bra and underwear.

"IKUTO! IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" I yell, and when he sees my face, he knows he is in deep shit.

"By the way, love the pattern Amu-koi." He says, smirking. How could he be smirking in this situation? I run up to him, and attack him to the floor. But the minute we are on the floor, he flips positions, and he is now on top of me.

"Ikuto. Please get off of me." I say, hoping he wouldn't do anything perverted.

"But Amu-koi!" He says, pouting once again, and then slowly licking up my neck, closer and closer to my mouth. I try to hold in a moan, and I succeed, but he is still licking me now, and I have a feeling he is going to kiss me.

"Ikuto. Now." I retort, sounding very serious, or trying to at least.

"Fine, but you have to promise me one thing."

"And that would be?"

"You have to do one thing I ask when we get back to the hotel." He states, smirking.

"F-fine. Whatever, just get off of me.

The question is...What is he going to make me do?

****

TamuTikutoT: Hope yall liked it...

Ikuto: LOVED IT! VERY AMUTOY..

TamuTikutoT: When you put that..it looks like ur putting amuto and toy...

Amu: He already thinks im a toy...

Ikuto: Yes i do, but i love you, and i know you like it..

TamuTikutoT: I expect LOTS of reviews! LOTS LOTS LOTS!


	8. Chapter 8

**TamuTikutoT: hey guys just wanted to let yall know that I think I am going to be putting some of Ikuto's POV in here. Just FYI.**

**Ikuto: Jojo doesn't own Shugo chara...**

**Amu: On with the story...**

**Jojo:Enjoy~desu**

Amu's POV

After another eventful night with the gang, we were back at the hotel. The normal 'ding' of the elevator was heard, and the click of the door was shut, leaving Ikuto and I alone, once again. We walk in the door, and I shed my coat, and then sit on the bed. But wait, I decide to go get on my new outfit, to break it in. I go in the bathroom, and pull on the Jeggings, and my T-shirt. Looking in the mirror, I see how smoking I look. Then I waltz out.

"So what do you want me to do Ikuto?"

IKUTO'S POV

There were so many things I could make her do right now, but I decide to be nice, just this once. I mean, I don't want to make my little strawberry mad, I just want her to blush and stutter at me. But then, I look her up and down, and see her in those tight jeans, and t-shirt. Then suddenly, a great idea pops into my head. I walk over to the iHome, Amu had brought, then took out my iPod, then put it on the dock. Grabbing the remote for it, I walk over to Amu, but she has a confused and scared look on her face. I guess she is thinking of something else, perverted kid. Well defiantly not a kid. Before pressing play on the remote, I squat down to her level, and look in her beautiful eyes.

"May I have this dance?" I ask her, and then her look drastically softens, and she smiles at me, and then takes my outreached hand. I press play on the remote, and throw it on the bed, and the song starts up. One of my favorite songs actually. Down by Jay Sean featuring Lil Wayne. She evidentially known's the song, because she smiles at the beginning, and then I take her in my arms, knowing she is my only.

"I so thought you would be more perverted than this." She states plainly, which I find very amusing.

"I never said anything about AFTER the song my dear Amu-Koi." When I say this, I hear her sigh hard, but then enjoy the moment. We dance to the song, until it ends, but then, it starts randomly shuffling, and another song comes on, and its very funny. I bet she doesn't know this song. Swing by Savage came on, and I was laughing so hard at the look on her face, but then her face changes into a vengeful look. This is never good.

Amu's POV

I bet he thinks I don't know this song, but I do, surprisingly. I am so glad that I put these jeggings on. I then begin dancing to the music, swinging my hips at the 'swing' part, very seductively. And now, I see his eyes fill with something I have never seen them filled with before. Want.

"Like what you see Ikuto?" I say, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you trying to make me rape you?" He asks me, which causes me to laugh, I know that he would never do anything of that nature, unless I wanted to. I trusted him.

"I know you won't do something like that Ikuto-koi!" I contort, knowing the 'Koi' will make it worse for him. With the song still playing in the background, I feel arms around my waist, and then, I am being turned, and am now facing Ikuto.

"Amu..." I hear him say, then, his lips are on mine, full of desire. My hands slowly make it around his neck, while his are around my waist. My mouth opens slightly, and his tongue goes in, and we fight for dominance, with our tongues. Then its suddenly feels like fireworks are exploding everywhere. This is the best kiss I have ever had, besides the one under the mistle toe. My hands go from his neck, to his hair, pulling gently on his beautiful, soft locks of midnight blue hair. I swear I heard him purr when I did this, and I smiled into the kiss. Then suddenly, his lips are off of mine, and he is giving me butterfly kisses on my collarbone, up my neck, and I can't help but moan. I see him smirk in front of me in satisfaction, and I give him a wink. His eyes open a little wider at my wink, but then his usual smirk appears, as he finally reaches my face. He kisses my cheeks, nose, temples, and nibbles my ear, which makes me shiver in delight. Then he goes back to kissing my mouth again.

Ikuto's POV

I need more of her. She tastes so sweet, like strawberries (what a cowinkadink), and I need more. I smirk as I kiss her collarbone, up to her face, and then kiss her everywhere, but her mouth, which I know is driving her crazy. But then, it is driving ME crazy, and I kiss her mouth. Then I feel her legs go around my waist, and we fall onto the bed. Dang. This is getting serious. I kiss her harder, but make sure still to put a little love in it. Man, I'm getting hard. Well screw that. I went hard when she had those jeggings on. I release from her lips, and look into her beautiful, golden honey eyes, and rest my forehead against hers. Then I see her smiling at me, while I smile back. She kisses me one more time on the lips, short and sweet, and then I kiss her foreheard, then we break apart.

"Well I think I broke my clothes in pretty well." She states, looking at the floor, blushing.

"Now every time you wear those clothes, you can remember what we did in them." I reply back to her, smirking. When she hears my reply, she blushes redder, then gives me a light slap on the arm.

"I'm going to go get my pajama's on." She says, and then walks into the bathroom to change. While Amu's in the bathroom, I grab my own Pajama's, and slide them on. Then I open the door to the bathroom, and go to brush my teeth. Amu's already at the sink, and is brushing her pink locks. She turns, puts the brush down, and gestures toward the sink, telling me that I can go. I go to the sink, and do the 'works' and step back out, where I see my little strawberry, dancing, to Heartbeat, by Skyline. (Listen, awesome song) I stand and watch her, like I have many times before, and her dancing is making MY heart beat. All I know is that I love this girl, so freaking much.

"God I love you." I whisper, not meaning for her to hear, but she must have better hearing then I thought, because she turns to me, eyes wide.

"I-I- l-l-l-love y-y-you too I-i-ikuto." She replies back shakily, but I can tell she means it. I give her a genuine smile, and then we both crawl into the bed, getting ready for a good nights rest, for the ride back tomorrow.

**Jojo:Review if you want more chapters...pleaseee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jojo:Hey guys, this is the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto: How sad, and i really liked this story to..**

**Jojo: Yes, and I wanted to thank CandyLovingFreak for correcting my mistake, its Heartbeat by STEREO skyline..and Catherineza, that is very strange that every song that i hvae you always end up listening to. How strange..**

**Amu: That is weird hmm..**

**Jojo: and Blukshenvolvenz I was thinking the same thing about the amu and toy thing. And I would like to thank crazyanimefanlover for the FIRST review! And i am thinking about doing like another epiloge, but like one that is when they are alot older..but review if you want me to. And also, please review on my new story, Wrong Number, and if you have any ideas for that story, PLEASE message me...**

**Ikuto: Jojo doesn't own Shugo Chara..**

Amu's POV

Urgghh. I SO don't want to get up. We are leaving today, and I really don't want to leave. I have had so much fun this vacation. I mean, I found my love, and now I have a boyfriend. Who I love to death. Slowly, I turn around in the bed to face my boyfriend, who is sleeping soundly. I push his blue hair from his face, and give him a small kiss on the forehead, the I feel my face heat up because of what I did. Then I feel Ikuto's arms wrap tight around me, and I smile at him, knowing he is awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He tells me, which causes another blush to fill my cheeks.

"Good morning handsome." I reply back, and then I hop out of bed, and run to the bathroom, like every other morning, but then decide to wear my new 'broken in' outfit. I pull on the jeggings, and t-shirt, then step out of the bathroom. Ikuto is already dressed, and looks me up and down, then looks at my face, smirking.

"Wanted to remember the memories from last night huh?" He asks me.

"No, I just like this outfit. Henti." I counter back.

"Yeah you like it because of what we did in it while you were wearing it last night." I guess Ikuto just never gives up.

"Suree, whatever you say Ikuto."

"See told you I was right."

"Whatever, just get your stuff packed, we have to go." When I say this, I grab my suitcase, and start stuffing my belongings in it…

~Time Skip~ in the car on the way home~ (BTW: when its italics its Amu singing in the background)

Ikuto's POV

"Okay, who's IPod our we listening to now?" Amu asks me.

"Let's listen to yours." I state, pulling out of the parking lot. We had packed up, and all of us were heading out, back home. I wonder how life is going to be like when we get home. These few days have been amazing, especially with Amu and I. To think we are a couple now, I love her to death, I just never thought she would realize it, because she is really dense sometimes. (TamuTikuto: Sometimes?) But this is one of her flaws that I love, but then again, I love ALL of her flaws, because in my opinion, she has none. Zoning back in the real world, I hear the song Amu has put on. 'Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf' (do not own). I really like this song, and evidentially so does Amu, because she is singing, but I should have expected that, she has an amazing voice, so I really don't mind.

"_Because when I arrive I, I bring the fire, make you come alive, I can take you higher, what this says forgot, I must now remind ya, let it rock."(_Sorry if I got some of it wrong, just listening to the music and trying to decipher.)

Wow, I have a feeling that I am going to be in for a lot of singing on the ride home, yay. But as long as the songs are good, I don't mind. I wonder what's up next…Oh I think its 'Perfect by Pink ( not own)

"_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than, less that perfect…Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel, like your nothing, but your perfect to me."_

That is so true about me and Amu, she will ALWAYS be perfect to me, no matter what.

~Time Skip~ 1 year~

Ikuto's POV

Today's the day. I'm going to do it. It's been a year since Amu and I have dating, and It has been the best year of my life, she is still keeping my heart beating, (referring to song) and I still love her more that myself, and we are still in love as ever. And today, is the day. I know I have said it so many times, but I'm nervous, how can a guy not be. I am a senior, and 18 years old, while Amu is a junior, and 17 years old. She is still her innocent self, well at least her personality. Yeah that's right, she lost her 'innocence' to me. But then again, I lost my 'innocence' to her. She was my first to, so no need to judge. But doing this just made our relationship stronger. Okay I'm almost there, and I see Nagihiko at the front office, talking to the front office lady. She smiles politely at him, and nods her head, hopefully meaning a yes. I open the door, and walk in, and they both smile at me. I smile back, and Nagihiko slaps me on the back.

"Go for it man." He encourages me. Take a breath Ikuto. Well here goes nothing. I grab the intercom thingy from the office lady, and press the on button….

Amu's POV

It's the end of the day, there is only like 5 minutes of class left, and I am so bored. I haven't seen Ikuto all day, I wonder why. Interesting. Anyways, I'm 'supposed' to be paying attention to the teacher, but I am thinking about the past year with Ikuto. It has been the best year of my life, I love him so much. And yes if you were wondering, we did _that_. But I love him, and that is why. Suddenly, I am snapped out of my daydream, when I hear the intercom come on.

"Attention students and staff..." Wait, is that..._ikuto? _"I need to say something very important, well I guess ask. Okay here it goes. Amu Hinamori, I love you with my whole heart, more than life itself, will you marry me?" OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST DO WHAT I THOUGHT HE DID? Of course my answer was yes, but I mean in front of the whole school? But you know what, I love him, so I don't really care.

"Teacher, may I go to the office?"

"Yes Hinamori-san." He replies back, and I grab my book bag, and purse, knowing I won't be back to the classroom until Monday. I run quickly to the front office, and open the door, to see my Ikuto leaning on the front desk, worried expression on his face. I bet he is worried about my answer. How stupid of him, he knows I love him. I walk up to him, and he looks up.

"Yes." I whisper, soft enough so only he hears me. His eyes widen for a few seconds, but then he suddenly grabs me and brings me into a big huge bear hug. I hug him back, and then give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You don't know how happy you just made me." He says seriously, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Oh but I do, because it made me just as happy." I reply back to him, and then we both walk together out of the school hand in hand. Thinking about our future. Me and him…You and Me.

~5 years later~ I know a big time skip.

5 years. 5 years with my amazing husband and I am now pregnant with our first child. Yes, Ikuto had his _fun_ with me, and now I am due next week, or so I think. Sitting with Ikuto in the living room, I feel a slight jolt of pain, and know that the time has come.

"Ikuto honey, its time." I tell him, standing up.

"No Amu, American Idol comes on at 8, not at 7." He tells me, how stupid can a guy get.

"No Ikuto, its _Time_." And after I add emphases on time, he got my drift, and ran upstairs, to grab my already packed bag. Seeing him coming back down the stairs as fast as he went up them, he rushes me out the door, locking it behind us. Jumping in the car, we rush off to the hospital.

"How are you doing honey?" He asks me, but keeps his eyes on the road.

"I am okay, I just _need_ to get to the hospital." I reply, feeling the pain worsen. Hearing my reply, I see the speedometer grow a little higher, and the hospital up ahead. And a few minutes later we were there. Pulling into the parking lot, we got a space close to the door, and we rushed in.

"MY WIFE IS GUNNA HAVE A BABY!" Ikuto yells into the waiting room. A nurse hears his plea, and grabs a wheelchair, and motions for me to sit in it, rolling me off into the delivery room. After getting me on the bed, Ikuto sits in a chair beside me, holding my hand. I squeeze it when the contractions come, and lessen my grip while they are gone. Suddenly, the doctor comes in and looks at me.

"Its time ." Hearing this, I know that I am about to have our baby. Giving the doctor a reassuring smile, the nurses get to work.

"Amu, I just want to let you know, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want it to." He says, giving me a smirk.

"You and your damn smirk. I'm about to have YOUR kid, and you go and SMIRK at me." But after saying this, I know he means well. The doctor spreads my legs apart, and I see Ikuto almost say something to him.

"I don't like the doctor looking down there, I'm the only one allowed to do that." He whines in my ear.

"I am having a BABY! Oh my GOD Ikuto." Then, the doctor starts telling me to push, after quite a few, I am in grueling pain. I feel as I am about to die, and I am also squeezing the life out of Ikuto's hand.

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

**Jojo: Please review! lastt chappie! **

**Ikuto: So sad..**

**Amu: Yeah, i kinda liked this story..**

**Jojo: i would just like to say that this story is a total of 67 pages on microsoft word...**

**Ikuto&Amu: HOLY CRAP!**

**Jojo: Yeah..i love writing...but no i DO NOT need to get a life, i have one thank you very much.**

**Ikuto: Suree..**

**Jojo: Please review, and send me some ideas for my new story 'Wrong Number'.. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**


End file.
